battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Battleship
Battleships are the most common warships in the game. Well-armed, heavily armored and protected on all sides, they can take as much punishment as they could deliver. A key to distinguishing a battleship from a battlecruiser is that a battleship can deliver as much firepower as it can receive, while battlecruisers cannot do so. In short, battleships trade speed for armor and battlecruisers trade armor for speed. Because of their versatility, battleships can deal with any enemy that crosses their sights, given a chance to shoot. Excellent designs can tank multiple hits from equivalent or heavier batteries. They are also noted for their resilience- many designs featured could take multiple 46cm Gun strikes and still function as a combat vessel. Armament These ships, given their broad definition, can be armed with anything in the game. Small battleships usually fit as main cannons the 20cm Gun or members of the 30.5cm Gun family (ie. 30.5cm (old/new) and the 30.5cm Gun+). Medium battleships may employ 4x5/6x2 size guns as main batteries, while larger ones will employ the large 46cm Gun. Miscellaneous smaller guns may be fitted as secondaries in any case. These weapons are smaller, lighter and weaker than the main batteries, added to create a mass of firepower essential to hit anything at a distance. Anti-aircraft weapons and anti-submarine weapons are often fitted to defend against aircraft and submarines, respectively. Small numbers of Mk 45 5 inch Guns are carried in a dual AAA/Anti-ship configuration. Other rare-metal weapons such as Vulcan cannons and Rocket Launchers may be carried in small numbers. While torpedoes and mines may be carried, their size and lack of maneuverability makes them less useful on these ships and are considered targets for these weapons than delivery platforms. Roles and Usage Due to their versatility and size, they can be configured easily for any role necessary. These vessels are the big guns of the fleet, designed to get close to the enemy ship to deliver paralyzing broadsides. As the first warships any player receives, they are the breadwinners of any fleet. They are most cost-effective and time-effective warship in the fleet- submarines, while assuring victory, are relatively slow boats that have a narrow attack area, while carrier warplanes are expensive, easily lost and inaccurate. Due to their durability and size, they are decent antisubmarine warships. Carrier warplanes can also be retrofitted onto the deck akin to the IJN Ise. Variants While the classic battleship is the most versatile, there are some variants to the basic design. These ships are more specialized than the standard battleship, and sacrifice some aspects to focus on others. One common variant is the so called "Battleship-Killer " with an all forward armament. These ships are designed to destroy proper battleships of equivalent or superior firepower, since it does not need to turn broadside to focus the majority of its firepower. Because of the focused firepower, they are easier to flank and destroy. Thus, they require a greater level of maneuverability to be effective. Because of the rather predictable AI and the focus on frontal firepower, they are more potent than standard battleships in single-player. Tactics See Battle Tactics The mid-close range department of naval warfare is where the battleship excels. Possessing heavy armor to shrug off hits, they can come in close to deal heavy damage to enemy warships. With evenly-dispersed long-range weaponry, there is no real weakness that battleships have. Attempt to go close, where the battleship's advantage in firepower and armor will be prevalent. Tactics might vary depending on the layout of the ships involved, but the basic idea of pounding the enemy ship remains constant. The Future Hacks into the files indicate new, lethal weaponry. Anti-ship missiles will now provide accurate, destructive firepower. Battleships have long been accustomed to ruling the seas, to be contested recently by carriers and submarines. As ships go faster and faster, they would be able to out-sail the giant weapons of the once-king-of-the-sea battleships, and aircraft carriers with nearly-unlimited strike distance, and submarines impervious from attacks from above, the giant battleship might be taken out of it's throne. However, they are still respectable ships. While their developments have not significantly affected their effectiveness, the carrier will be made far more lethal than before. With modern warplanes on the line, they could potentially destroy gun-armed battleships before they could get close. To every measure is a countermeasure, for new defensive armaments will come. Phalanx CIWS guns can greatly defend such a warship. Larger battleships are certainly capable of being upgraded, thanks to their massive size. What will make of the battleship, the namesake warship of the game? Their heavy armor can take hits, but the lethality of these new weapons and their small size can become a great equalizer for fast boats. Of course, in real-world navies, they have been long-since retired because of these weapons, the last action pounding the trenches of the Iraqi army, not the decks of an enemy warship. The last time battleships dueled with each other was in the waters of Leyte Gulf in the Philippines. And these ships were not the Yamato''s or the ''Iowa''s, but Pearl Harbor survivors. But since the navies players wield are not constricted by balanced budgets, the battleship will see adaptations unseen on current warships. Trivia *Battleship is short for ship-of-the-line-of-battle' 'or better known as ship-of-the-line. These warships were that from the Age of Sail, and as the name implies, would form a battle line opposing the enemy fleet and fire broadsides into each other. *The first "all big gun" battleship is the HMS ''Dreadnought, launched in 1906. While the name has been used by other vessels in the Royal Navy, the modern battleship is synonymous with dreadnought for this reason. * The largest battleship to be launch is the IJN Yamato, weighting at 72000 tonnes. She also was the most heavily armed and armoured battleship ever to be put into service. *The last battleship to be launched is the HMS Vanguard, finished in late 1944 and commissioned in 1946. * The last American battleship launched that is still afloat is the USS Missouri, a sister ship to the USS ''Iowa ''and known best for the site of the surrender of Japanese forces in World War II. Pictures IKN HELLFIRE.jpg|HELLFIRE, another super warship by Raymo111 history .jpg Image.jpg|This is my fleets flagship, it is one of the biggest and most powerful ships in wsc Category:Shiptype